Second Chances
by Haipa Ookami
Summary: Second chances rarely ever happen in the ninja world. One mistake is all it takes to get you hurt, or killed. Its better to just think that you wont ever get another chance. It takes only a few seconds for someone's world to end, and in those seconds, everything counts.
1. Chapter 1

**So heres my new fanfic! I know I haven't updated the others but that because I lost the flash dive I had them saved on…so until I can find it I wont be able to put up the chapters that I have saved. Anyway, I started this one ( saved on my computer) and ill be focusing on this one until I can find my flash drive. I'm so sorry for losing it and for keeping you guys on hold **

Second chances rarely ever happen in the ninja world. One mistake is all it takes to get you hurt, or killed. Its better to just think that you wont ever get another chance. Growing up seeing so many deaths, losing so many close friends and always, always asking why. Why couldn't have I been faster. Why couldn't I have seen it coming it sooner. Why couldn't I have figured it out faster? Why didn't I save them? It takes only a few seconds for someone's world to end, and in those seconds, everything counts.

I can't say I didn't try. I believe I certainly did. I just couldn't beat him. In the end, he was still better. All my tricks eventually ran out and he was right. I lost. The ground feels so cold. I can't tell it's because of me, or the rain. It's probably me. I can't even feel the pain anymore. It's numb now. The sky looks so dark too. I remember the morning being so clear, blue and warm. Now it's like it this morning never happened. I closed my eyes as the rain came down harder. I could hear the sounds of fighting going on nearby, the clash of metal, the smell of blood. Everything screamed war. I didn't see a point if fighting anymore. He was dead. They had already won. I would cry but there's nothing left of me anymore. When he left, he took me with him. In his last moments he told me to keep fighting, that hope was not lost. He was wrong. He was the last hope we had left. After him, one by one they fell. Team by team destroyed. More and more blood shed. Then, it was just me. I am, or well, was the last one left. Team Gai is gone. Team 10. Gone. Team 8. Gone. And finally, team 7 is gone now too. The Konoha 11 have all fallen. Naruto you were so wrong. We couldn't do it without you. We tried, we really did. Please believe me. Lee gave everything he had to defend your honor before he was killed. Shikamaru was killed defending your name. Hinata, oh sweet, Hinata. She was one of the worst. She gave everything she had trying to prove them wrong. That we could win. When she went, Kiba lost it. Turns out he was in love with her. He died protecting her body. I'll never forget seeing his body, soul already gone, still holding her protectively. Even in death, he wouldn't let her go.

So many more fell. It was so hard to watch. The only ones who were left were Ino, Neji, and me. It was so hard. The three of us tried to keep the rest of the army together. With Tsunade gone I was in charge if the medical sector but to many were lost. I had to fight. The three of us did everything we could but then Ino…I was so close to her. If I would have been fast enough maybe I could have deflected some of the kuni. Maybe I could have pushed her out of the way. I should have saved her. After that, I clung to Neji, and he clung to me. We were all that was left of the Konoha 11. We couldn't die. I couldn't let them take him too. It was in the middle of a battle when the first ray of hope shone in months. He came back. Naruto, Sasuke came back. He protected me. He saved my life. He even helped bring reinforcements. For the first time since you died, we had hope. The three of us commanded the army, and for a while it was working. But as you can see, it didn't stay that way for long.

Neji had finally gone down, and I have to say it was so much more peaceful than the others, but in a different way, 100 times worse. His eyes, they threw poison gas and his eyes…he couldn't see. And slowly it killed him. I did everything I could to make it as painless as possible. I wish I could have saved him. In his last moments, as he faded away, he smiled. I don't know why, but I'd like to think he saw his teammates again. That he wasn't alone. That night, I cried. I cried for everyone. I cried for Kakashi who died right after you did. For Ino and Sai. For Hinata and Kiba. Shikamaru, and Choji. Everyone. Sasuke was all that I had left. He held me as I cried my heart out, and the whole night he apologized. Seeing Sasuke die…I'll never be able to forgive myself. I held him close and cried. I begged him not to leave me alone. I tried everything I could to heal him but I couldn't. I held Sasuke wish I could go back. Go back and change everything. Stop all this from happening. Save everyone's lives. Sasuke held on through the whole night, staying only because I begged him. When morning came, he couldn't any longer. I stared down into his eyes, and his last words were "Sakura, thank you. I'm sorry" the light in his eyes had begun to fade, and eyes closing but before they did, I saw it. The hidden message he was dying to say. _I love you._ I gave up. There was no one left. I went into battle with a blind fury, took out as many as I could, as fast as I could. Then, I found him. Madara. I gave everything I had to kill him but it wasn't enough. I never even touched him.

I'm sorry Naruto. I'm so sorry. I really did try. Everyone if your there I'm so sorry. The sudden feeling of tense light hit my eyes. I opened then slowly trying to see. Maybe I can see the sun one last time. When I opened my eyes, everything was still gray, only now it was blurry.

I-I can't even see any-m-more" I choked out. I felt the blood ooze from the side of my mouth down to my chin. Then the light came back. I squinted to see but it was too bright. I felt tears slide down my face. There was no mistake.

"Naruto" I whispered. You came from the light, bending down towards me.

"No-don't cry. P-please" I whispered again. The sad look in your eyes was bringing back all the pain. I started crying more. The pain was so much.

"I- I'm so sorry!" I sobbed. Ino, Neji, Sasuke. One by one they appeared behind Naruto smiling happily.

"Why did this happen. Why can't I change this!" I sobbed more. I turned to Sasuke when he leaned nest to Naruto looking down at me.

"Please, let me change this" I begged. The light was starting to fade, and everything was getting blurry. _I'm so scared! Naruto, Sasuke!" _Everything grew darker. My eyes giving finally giving out. I took in one last breath. "Let me change this." Everything faded to black.

He


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes opened and everything was dark. I shot out of bed, alarm and panic flooding through my veins. I was gasping for breath. _Where am I? _I spun around in the bed trying to grasp where I was. Pink walls? Pink bed? _My old room? I shouldn't be here. I should be d-_

" I should be dead!" I yelled out. I threw the blankets and fell off my bed. My mind was whirling with different thoughts and emotions. I crawled over to my mirror holding it close as I stared into my face. Well my face as a 12-year-old girl.

"This can't be real," I muttered. My eyes were wide and terrified. My hair was messy from sleeping, and long. Very long. I raised one shaking hand to push some hair back. When I touched the long pink strands I let out the breath I had been holding in.

"No way" I said gasping. I turned my face from side to side to make sure this was real. I sank down to my knees, my pink nightgown resting gently above my thighs. I watched as the tears started to run down my face. Eyes wide in shock, I watched as I cried. The sounds of birds and noise coming from outside my windows broke me from my trance. I looked curiously at the purple blinds that were closed loosely. Light peeked through the crack from the middle of the curtains. I stood slowly and made my way to the curtain. My hands were still shaking furiously when I grabbed both curtains. I closed my eyes tightly when images of Konoha being destroyed, buildings flatten down to nothing but rubble. Homes destroyed, smoke and death filling the air. Blood painting everything in sight. I threw the curtains open. The light made me flinch, but I had to be sure. There, beyond my window, was my beautiful Konoha. Clouds drifted calmly through the blue sky. Birds danced happily in the wind. I felt laughter bubble in my stomach. People, villagers, walking and laughing through the streets. Nothing was broken, nothing was dead. It was alive. Konoha was alive. I was alive. Something unexplainable burst in my chest and I was laughing and crying loudly.

"I'm alive!" I shouted. "I'm alive!" I couldn't stop. _I came back! Somehow, I came back! I'm alive! Konoha is alive! My frien-_ the sudden realization hit hard. In a flash I was jumping out my window and tearing through the busy morning streets of my beloved village. People faded into nothing but colorful blurs as I ran past them. It finally came into view. The Academy. The bright red doors almost made me weep but I push past the emotion and burst through the doors. The hallways, they all seemed to familiar, yet so strange. When my eyes landed on my old classroom door there was nothing but the beating of my heart, and my breath. Everything seemed to slow the closer I got. My heart raced in anticipation when I finally reached the door. I could hear the voices in side. My friends. My friends were in there. Alive. The second my hand touched the door, it slid open with a bang. I barley caught myself in the door way from falling. My hair shot forward only to snap back and rest on my shoulders. Some students close to the door turned startled by my sudden entrance. There was only one person I was looking for right now. I ignored the surprised glances and the whispers, searching rapidly for one person. The second I saw his blonde spiky head the tears started once again rolling down my face.

"Naruto!" I yelled. He jumped up surprised and turned around from his seat. Students after hearing his name, all turned just in time to see me throw myself at him. He yelped in surprise and tried to keep us steady. "Naruto" I whispered again. My arms were around his neck as I held him close. His smell, his warm body, everything came rushing back to me. He was alive. Naruto was alive! I could feel myself shaking against him but I didn't care. It was then that I noticed I wasn't the only one shaking. Naruto was trembling as well. I pulled back slightly but kept my arms around his neck. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw that he was keeping his hands straight out, so he wont touch me. That, and the fact that his face was redder then any tomato I've ever seen was beautiful. Everyone was absolutely astounded.

"G- g- Good morning S-Sakura" he stuttered. I pulled back completely to get a good look at his face. Same blue eyes, same whiskers on his cheeks. It really was him.

"Good morning Naruto!" I said happily. I put my hands behind my back and leaned forward slightly. My hair fell forward, falling in waves down my shoulder. His eyes traveled down before snapping back up. He started sweating and looking even more flustered. Curiously I followed his gaze and realized why he was so flustered. In my haste to see him, I had forgotten I was wearing my pink nightgown. My very short pink nightgown. The black lace that elegantly flowed through the bottom was resting (barley) on the middle of my thigh. On the top, it was heart shaped, and lacy there too. Yeah, maybe I should have changed, but oh well.

"What was that for…" he mumbled shyly. From the way he was avoiding my gaze and blushing I guess he meant the hug.

"I was just happy that you're okay!" I answered with a smile. He seemed taken back but gave me that big goofy smile nonetheless.

"Thanks! I'm great actually!" he started ranting about how Iruka took him to Ichiraku Ramen and had the most amazing ramen. I was listening to him happily when the gleam of something shining on his forehead distracted me.

"Oh! Naruto you got your headband! That's great!" I told him. He stopped explaining his favorite ramen ( which I already know of course ) to touch the headband.

"Oh this, yeah! Iruka-sensei gave it to me after I passed a super hard test!" he beamed at me.

"A super hard test? Wow that sounds tough Naruto. I didn't know they gave harder tests!" I answered him. After everything he went though the first time around, past and future, I think he deserves what he never got.

"Yeah yeah! It was really hard! But I passed it no problem! It was easy for a great ninja like me! I'm gonna become Hokage after all!" he was boasting loudly and all I did was laugh.

"Well when you become Hokage, don't forget a silly little ninja like me ok?" I told him. His eyes widen and he mouth dropped. I was confused at first but then I remembered that no one believed in him yet. To everyone he was still a monster. It only took him a few seconds to erupt in such a large smile I thought he mouth was going to reach his ears. After that we sat down and he told me more about his "super ultra hard test" and how it was only for really cool ninjas. I pulled the orange sleeve down so I could rest my head on my hand while I listened to him. He gave me his trademark jacket after we sat down saying he didn't want me to get a cold. He's so sweet. It was only a few minutes into his story when a snort caught both our attentions. I looked to my left and sitting there in all the 12 year-old-glory he could muster was my first love. Sasuke Uchiha. He had his hands folded neatly together with his chin resting on top. He was still beautiful. His eyes were closed but it was obvious he was listening to Naruto's story. When he felt us both starting ( well Naruto glaring ) he opened his eyes to glare back.

"What" he demanded. Naruto was quick to fire back.

"What do you mean _what_?" he mocked. I quickly jumped in trying to distract him.

"Sasuke?" I asked quietly. His glare turned to me. "You don't mind if I sit next to you, do you?" I asked him sweetly. He looked at me warily before turning his head back forward and closing his eyes. I smiled and said a quick thank you before turning back to Naruto who was slouching in his seat, head lying on the table. The scowl on his face was evident but I tried to cheer him up anyway. The class was back to normal, everyone talking, boys bragging, girls cursing me for sitting next to Sasuke, the same as it was the first time. I couldn't help but sneak another look at Sasuke. He face was still the same, just younger. He truly was beautiful. The image of him dying flashed into my head, his eyes conveying what I longed for, for so many years. _I love you_. Suddenly Naruto was sitting in a crouched position in front of Sasuke. Scowl still in place. I jumped up quickly.

"Naruto, I don't think that's such a good idea!" I tried to warn it was to late. Both were glaring heavily at one another. I could practically see the lighting flashing between their eyes.

"Move" Sasuke demanded. The girls behind me started yelling telling him to kick Naruto's ass. I felt helpless watching the whole thing. It wasn't until someone under Naruto leaved back did I remember what was about to happen. I was deciding whether to stop it, or let it happen.

_ Eh, it makes a great story, why not!_ I stood back and watched the scene unfold. The kid, ( which happened to be Shikamaru ) leaned back, bumping into Naruto which caused him to lean forward. There were gasps coming from all over the room. I tried not to laugh at the sight of Naruto kissing Sasuke. Immediately they both pulled back, spitting out and holding their throats. I couldn't help but laugh out loud. The girls around me screamed in rage, and the guys looked disgusted. It wasn't to long after that Iruka finally came in. I tried to console Naruto telling him it wasn't such a big deal but he was far too depressed. Iruka started by lecturing us how that today we are all real ninjas and that our lives have just begun. When he started announcing the teams something finally clicked.

_This is the day everything started for us. The day we became a team. No wonder I came back to today._ I couldn't hold in my smile when Iruka called out my name first. Naruto tensed but as soon as Iruka called out his name he jumped and hollered for joy. I smiled happily and leaned over saying "Hey how lucky am I! I get to be on the same team as the future Hokage," I whispered jokingly. The look on his face says he took it as something much more than a joke.

"And Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka finished. Naruto looked upset, but not as much as he was the first time. I turned to Sasuke who looked trouble.

"Well I hope we can be a god team together! How funny we all sat in the same row! Must be fate don't you think Sasuke?" I asked him. His eyes turned to me before looking back to the front of the room. Again I only smiled before turning back too. If it wasn't for the fact that I'm a 22 year old stuck in my 12 year olds body I wouldn't have caught the quick glance she shot me after I turned away. The day went on and soon enough we were dismissed to go have lunch before we met with our new Sensei's. I was actually really looking forward to seeing him again. He was like my father. Naruto offered to go get us some lunch while I waited for him. Walking out of the academy I sat on the very bench that held painful memories. This bench, is the same bench I almost kissed Sasuke, as well as where he left me. I promised myself that it wasn't going to happen again. Sasuke was going to stay here, I'll make sure of it. I was only waiting for a few minutes when I heard footsteps. I looked up expecting to see Naruto but instead it was Sasuke.

"Where's Naruto" he demanded. I sighed and leaned back against the bench. I pulled Naruto's jacket tighter around me before answering.

"You really shouldn't go looking for fights." I said.

"What I do is none of your business," he answered bluntly.

"Considering the fact that were on the same team I think it does." I replied. He glared as if expecting me to crumble and give in. I glared back before softening my eyes.

"Your both a lot alike you know" he looked surprised but quickly changed back into a fierce glare.

"You don't know what you're talking about" he said rather rudely.

"Its common knowledge about the both of you. There's not one person in this village that doesn't know. The only difference is that you're feared, and Naruto is treated like trash. Instead of fighting maybe you should try being friends. You may have a lot more in common then you think." I stared into his eyes. He looked shocked and confused but soon it changed. He was staring at the ground with this arms crossed, leaving against a tree. I could tell he was thinking by the way he started glaring at the floor. I watched him for a short while before he looked up and looked me in the eyes. I waited patiently for him to speak. Just as he opened his mouth Naruto came running up.

"Sakura I'm sorry I took so long! I was going to get us lunch when I realized…well I sorta left my wallet at home…" he trailed off looking away in shame. I took a quick at Sasuke who was looking away embarrassed. I wonder what he was going to say.

"Its no big deal! We should go and wait for our sensei back at the academy anyway." I stood up dusting off the front of his jacket. Naruto didn't seem to convinced so I had to give him a little push.

"Really, its okay. Maybe after we meet out sensei, I'll go to that ramen place you mention so much!" and that was all that needed to be done. We started walking with Naruto loudly expressing how great ramen is. After a few feet I noticed we were missing someone.

"Hey Sasuke, are you coming?" I asked turning around. He was still leaning against the tree, arms crossed. It looked like he was debating whether or not to follow. I held out my hand and offered him a smile.

"Coming?" I asked sweetly.

"Huh, What's Sasuke doing here!" Naruto shouted. He glared at Sasuke before jumping out and pointing a finger at him.

"Why does an outstanding ninja like me be on the same team as that bum anyway!" he continued.

"The teams were based on balance you loser. I was at the top, and guess where you were" Sasuke said with a smirk. I didn't bother holding in my surprise. Sasuke, although he was hiding it, he was being playful.

"Dead last." He finished. A growl came from Naruto but before he could answer Sasuke pushed off the tree and started walking towards us.

"Just don't get in my way" he said as he past Naruto. "Dead last" he said again.

"What did you call me!" Naruto yelled running after him. I couldn't help but laugh and follow them back to the school. Once we had gotten there we sat and waited for our sensei. I made myself very comfortable knowing just how long out dear sensei was going to take. The more time went by, the more students left with their sensei's. Soon we were the last ones left. More time went by and Naruto was growing frustrated. Just like the first time, he decided that our sensei deserved a punishment for being late. He grabbed the eraser and wedged it between the doors. Sasuke stated that it obviously won't work and I just laughed and said who knows. Soon enough, that spiky gray head peeked through the door. As soon as he opened it, the eraser fell with a plop and a cloud of white covered his hair.

"Gyaaaahahahahaha! You fell for it!" Naruto shouted Sasuke looked…disappointed and I just laughed along with Naruto.

"Hmm" he said putting one hand under his chin "How can I say this…my first impression is…I don't like you guys!" he stated bluntly. I felt the mood drop. I just kept smiling. He turned to look at me.

"…Interesting fashion statement, although I think that's a tab be to…short," he said. I laughed sheepishly before answering him.

"Sorry Sensei, I woke up late this morning so I just ran here in my pajamas. This Jacket is Naruto's" I answered him.

"Right, well are you going to stay like that?" he asked. I shook my head no.

"Ill go home and change! Then ill meet back up with you guys! I wont be too long!" I called out running out the door. As I ran back home the excitement flooded through my veins. My team, my team is back! I took a risk and pushed some charka into my feet, after all I didn't want to be too late to meet my Sensei now do I?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone :) I wanted to apologize for the delay in posting chapter 3 so im sorry! And another thing, i wanted to give credit to a new friend of mine who has helped me out so much! so, Ringo-nin thank you SOOO much for everything you've helped me with! I love you! She helped me out a lot with some holes in the story and its because of her help that its going to turn out a lot better now :) so again, Thank you so much Ringo-nin! **

Its increasable to be able get a second chance. I can't explain how it feels right now to be running to meet with my team. I had gone home to change out of my Pj's and now I'm on my way back. I wasn't sure how I was going to feel putting on my old dress on, but the second I slipped it on; I've never felt better. Everything was back to the beginning. Innocent and…simple. I jumped off another rooftop smiling to myself about the thought. When the meeting site came near, I jumped off the roofs and pretended to have come running from the street. I ran up stopping at the top of the steps next to Sasuke.

"Hey! I'm sorry if I made you wait long!" I apologized rubbing my neck. Naruto turned around with an excited look and Sasuke just looked bored.

"No worries, you didn't take long at all" Kakashi stated. Something about the way he said that made me hesitate before walking over to Naruto.

"Yeah! Its no problem Sakura!" Naruto yelled. I smiled and looked down at his sitting form.

"Still, it wouldn't feel right if I didn't apologize. Here Naruto, this is yours" held out his jacket for him to grasp. He thanked me and I took my seat across from Naruto.

"Right, well then. Lets begin with some introductions," he said leaning back against the rail. I raised my eyebrow before answering him "What do you want to know?"

"Hmm…how about your likes, dislikes…dreams for the future, hobbies, stuff like that." I had to hold back a smile when Naruto demanded that Kakashi introduces himself first. "Yeah…you look suspicious" I added. He eyed me warily before speaking.

"ohh….Me? My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes and dislikes." Again I tried to hold in my smile. I crossed my arms over my knees and tried to look confused but I think he saw through it. "Dreams for the future? Hmm…Well, I have lots of hobbies…" from the way he paused it was obvious that he was finished. I turned to Naruto and Sasuke. Seeing their annoyed faces made laughter bubble in my chest. I trued to convey the same emotions, but I was so happy I think it was failing.  
"So…all we learned…is his name?" from the looks the boys gave me, they agreed.

"Now it's your turn, from the right." He said looking at Naruto. Turning to look at him, this time I didn't hold back any smile. He was bouncing up and down excitedly. He starts off by ranting about ramen, with Kakashi looking like he wanted to strangle him. Then came my favorite part.

"My dream is…to surpass the Hokage! And then have all the people of this village acknowledge my existence!" he finished adjusting his headband. Kakashi seemed slightly taken back but recovered quickly. He moved on to Sasuke and of course, he gave his whole "avenger" speech. Naruto looked quite shaken up, just like he did the first time. Kakashi didn't look surprised. Finally he turned to me.

"And lastly, the girl" he said crossing his arms. I smiled shyly before lifting my head from my knees. I could see Naruto grinning already.

"Well, I'm Sakura Haruno! I said smiling.

"Well aren't you bubbly" Kakashi said looking down at me. I could tell he was smiling by the way his eyes were slanted upward. I giggled before I answered him.

"It's just…well my parents aren't ninjas…I come from a civilian family. It was a real surprise to all of us that I even made it this far," I finished. I smiled hugging my knees tighter. I wasn't really lying, my parents were civilians. I just thought it was a better idea then saying I was so happy because I was finally reunited with my dead team because I somehow traveled back in time.

"That's right. In your file it said that you were the only civilian to graduate from the academy. Congratulation. Now why don't you tell us about yourself" there was a strange glint in his eye that made me nervous. I've noticed that since I got here he's been watching me. Why?

Okay, well" I started scratching my cheek "I recently started reading on Medical jutsu. I'm not the best fighter but I hope if I can learn to become a medical-ninja then maybe I can be of some use to my teammates. As for my dreams…" memories of blood and death filled my mind. The image of three graves filled with coffins flashed behind my eyes. The names written on them…the people inside them… "I want to protect those important to me" I said slowly. I could feel my body trembling slightly. " I will never let them die…" I trailed off quietly. The silence hung in the air and I realized I made a mistake. _Shit, I used too much emotion there. _"That and marring a handsome husband and children is important too!" I said giving Sasuke a quick but obvious glance. He grunted in annoyance and turned away. I faked a blush and looked back forward giggling. I could hear Naruto cursing Sasuke and looking very much depressed. I giggled more before I turned towards Kakashi. I suddenly felt really nervous. I knew what that look in his eye meant. He was thinking. When Kakashi had that face he knew something was wrong and would do anything to figure out what. Kakashi isn't the type of man to let things go either. I had to be really careful from now on.

"That was rather…interesting Sakura. Its nice to know we have a teammate who cares so much about us already." _Shit. _

"Well my mom always said I have a big heart," I said with a sheepish laugh. He looked at me for a moment longer and I could feel the sweat sliding down my neck.

"Well, I'm glad that we have you then! Be sure to take good care of us Sakura!" he said with a smile. I almost sighed with relief when he changed his attitude. I smiled back and that was the end of the introductions. Kakashi cleared his throat before going into our survival training for the next day. I asked questions when I was supposed to, and tried to looked nervous. He gave the lecture about how only 9 Genin will ne chosen out of the 27 graduates. The whole time I was trying hard to fight off smiles and laughs. It feels so good to be back to this, so simple, easy, and sweet. Soon it was over and everyone was standing to leave. Seeing them walk away for some reason made me think of their graves. Panic flooded through my veins and I shot up before I knew what I was doing.

"Wait!" I called out. There surprised faces turned to stare at me questioningly.

"What's up Sakura?" Naruto asked me. I tried to fight off the despair and panic from my face but I don't know how well I hid it.

"I was just…I mean we just became a team…" I was fumbling over words trying to understand why I did stop them. I looked down trying to find any words that would make sense. Then, as if magic, my stomach growled. Well…growled is an understatement. It roared. Their startled faces turned into shocked ones. " I was hoping we could all go eat some lunch together?" I scratched the back of my head and prayed they would say yes. I don't know why but I've never felt so…nervous. Naruto; of course, was the first to reply.

"Sure! I'm starving too!" as if on cue, his stomach roared along with mine. I smiled. I looked to Kakashi.

"Well why not, I have time to spare," he said with a light smile. My smile grew. Then the three of us turned to Sasuke. He looked nervous but turned to walk away. My heart sank with each step he took. Then suddenly, his stomach let out the loudest growl I've ever heard. He stopped mid-step and froze. Naruto and I burst out laughing and Kakashi shook his head but from the creases on his mask, he was laughing too.

I was absolutely beaming. I knew it, they all knew it, and I didn't care. I was smiling from ear to ear and there was no way I could hide it. Naruto was smiling with me, although he has no idea why, Sasuke was just quite, and Kakashi was just…well being Kakashi. When we first sat down there was an awkward silence floating around. It wasn't until I realized how stupid I was acting. This is my team! How can it be awkward around them, I know everything about them! So to lighten up the mood I said, "Does anyone want to play a game?" They all turned to me surprised I had spoken.

"What kind of game?" Kakashi asked suspiciously. I laughed out loud.

"Its an ordering game! We each secretly order one thing from the menu for someone else to eat! If they like it, you don't have to pay, but if they don't, well I just hope everyone has some extra cash on them!" Naruto was immediately on board. Kakashi agreed and Sasuke just huffed. Soon the waitress came around and we each secretly ordered something for someone to eat. She seemed confused but complied anyway. It was here that I was beaming. Being here, sitting with them again, meant more that my own life to me. Naruto was chatting with Kakashi and I flirted ( lightly ) with Sasuke. For the first time in years, everything was perfect. Eventually, as it always done, Naruto challenged Sasuke to something irrelevant, but this time instead of saying something snarky back he glanced at me for a second before accepting his challenge. Naruto hadn't noticed the difference in his attitude but I did. Things, things were already changing.

"All right! I'm gonna kick your butt Sasuke! Just you wait!" Naruto yelled crossing his arms, smile plastered on his face. Kakashi started to advise Naruto and I turned to Sasuke. I smiled. Sasuke noticed me looking seemed confused.

"What?" he asked. I shook my head and replied with a quick nothing before continuing to smile towards him. He seemed uncomfortable and turned away with a huff.

"Hey, Hey Sakura! Don't pay any attention to that loser! You should pay more attention to me!" Naruto stated. I turned to him and pouted.

"But Naruto, Sasuke is my husband! How can I pay more attention to another man!" apparently Sasuke had decided to take a sip of his water at the exact moment I answered Naruto. He spit the water forward in a huge mist that Kakashi barley dodged and Naruto and I moved away to avoid getting sprayed. The blush adorning his face was apple red and he was so flustered he actually stuttered. Naruto was laughing loudly, pointing a finger AND making fun of him. Kakashi sighed with a hand on his heart, probably thankful he dodged in time, and I was trying to clean up the mess.

"W-what! Sasuke stuttered "Don't say such stupid things!" he said after. I apologized while cleaning up. He saw me laugh and tried to muster up a glare. But he was just to embarrassed.

"Aw, would it really be that bad to marry me?" I looked at Kakashi "Kakashi-sensei! Would you marry me?" I asked jokingly. He laugh out loud when Naruto started insulting Kakashi, calling him a pervert and a pedophile. _Perfect,_ I thought. Now the attention was off Sasuke.

"Well considering the fact that your only 12, I would have to say no." he answered ignoring Naruto challenge for a fight.

"Well what if I was older huh? You said no because I'm 12. What about when I'm your age" I fired back laughing. Naruto turned angrily towards Kakashi. From the look on his face, if Naruto didn't like his answer he was probably going to punch him. Kakashi pretended to think by raiding a hand to his chin.

"Hey you old pervert! You shouldn't be thinking about it!" Naruto yelled. I laughed at how serious Naruto was taking this. It was 100% obvious it was all a joke.

"Hmm…well if you would be okay with marrying a 40 year old man, then I wouldn't!" he said smiling. I laughed even harder at his reply.

"What! You can't be serious! You old pervert! Stop brainwashing her!" Naruto yelled pointing a finger.

"I don't see how I would be a pervert. She'll be 26. Its not pedophilia, and besides, I bet our young flower here will look beautiful when she matures! If I can marry any girl why not a young one!" Kakashi said. "The younger the girl, the better the chance of having children!" was the final blow Naruto could take.

"You old disgusting pervert! I'm going to get you locked up! You shouldn't be hitting on your students! And besides! That the age it won't even work anymore!" Naruto yelled. I gasped before I put a hand over my mouth to silence my laughter. Tears were rolling out of my eyes when imagined an old Kakashi trying to get "it" to work. Kakashi was even laughing.

"And another thing! I'll be the one to marry Sakura, not you! Believe it!" he finished. I stopped laughing. I stopped breathing; hell I think even my heart stopped beating. _Believe it_. I hadn't heard that phrase in so long. I lifted my head and wiped my tears. Naruto had suddenly gone red. I guess he just realized what he announced to the whole restaurant.

"I guess I have a challenger now! Well, when it comes to that time we'll just have to fight for her hand in marriage" Kakashi stated. Naruto seemed to flustered to answer.

"Naruto you better fight hard! After all, you'll be competing with Kakashi-sensei….and Sasuke" I said. That did it. Once more Naruto was bickering with Sasuke ( who finally recovered from earlier ) and the rest of our lunch was spent with laughing, fighting, yelling, and most importantly, bonding.

Until we got out food. Seemed like everyone ordered something that no one liked…oh well, it was still fun. I walked home with a smile on my face that felt like it was never coming off.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning went exactly as it did the first time. I woke up, skipped breakfast, changed, and was ready to go. Although this time, I decided to take my time getting ready. Standing in front of my mirror like this, brushing my hair out was just so…relaxing. I didn't appreciate all the little things I had the first time around. Before brushing my hair was only a thing I did to look better than any other girl. Now I'm doing it just because…I can. Even though I kept my hair short, I still missed my long hair. Cutting it short was a promise I made to myself. To always protect my teammates. It was my own weird way of showing they mattered more than anything. That I choose them over a normal and safe life. Running the brush through my hair felt so innocent. I guess it brought me inner peace. I put my brush down and reached for my headband. When I finished tying it in my hair I looked up with a smile.

…_What…the heck…_ I thought.

I saw my eyebrow twitching and my eyes narrow in annoyance. I grabbed the mirror and pulled my face towards it.

"Why the heck is my forehead so big!" I yelled. I growled staring at my reflection. "You stupid forehead! Why can't you shrink!"? I poked at it hard, trying to get it to somehow shrink. "Geez, to think I'm going to have to wait a few years again until I grow into it….WHAT THE HELL! WHO SAYS THEY HAVE TO GROW INTO THEIR FOREHEADS!" I yelled out in frustration. I glared at myself more, trying to squeeze my forehead somehow smaller. "My whole hand fits on it! I'm actually a fivehead! FIVE! That's FIVE fingers! FIVE!" I groaned loudly. I was still glaring when a sudden thought popped into my head. I grabbed my hair and parted into three sections. I made sure they were all even, then started crossing the pieces together. I worked my way all the down leaving only a small tuff of hair at the end. I placed it over my shoulder and smiled. Yes, I Sakura Haruno had my hair in a braid. I put my hand behind my head and winked at my reflection. "Too cute! I wonder why I never thought of this before. Oh well, time to get going!" I smiled one last time at my reflection before walking down stairs and out my door. It was still really early so not too many people were up yet. I walked down the streets of my precious village smiling any anyone I passed by. Mostly there were only shop owners getting ready for the busy day coming. A few husbands and fathers were walking out of their homes, sleepy faces put in place. I tried not to laugh when one man stumbled from his steps onto the ground. Holding my hands behind my back I smiled toward the slowly brightening sky. This time around I was first to arrive.

"Hmm…Sasuke isn't here so I can't flirt with him…Naruto wont be here for at lest an hour…might as well do something useful then" I put my feet together and bent down. "Wow I'm really stiff. This hurts more than it should" I muttered feeling my hamstrings pulling. The tugging feeling didn't falter so I spread my legs and leaned down to my right, then left. I went on doing different stretches letting time pass by. It was when I was in a bridge (when you bend backward with your hand over your head so you can catch yourself. DO NOT attempt this if you have never before! ) that my team members showed up.

"Hey Sakura, what are you doing?" I heard Naruto voice questioning. I turned my head to the side to see Naruto bending down next to me. Sasuke was standing a few feet away arms crossed, as usual.

"Nothing really," I said. I kicked one leg up, the other following automatically, and I was briefly in a handstand position before my feel fell gracefully to the ground. I stood up straight smiling at the smoothness of my actions. It was all one perfect fluid motion. "Just loosening up a little." I smiled. He smiled back and stood up with me.

"What were you doing just now?" he asked curiously. I giggled at his innocence to just a simple yoga move.

"It's called a backbend or a bridge." I answered him.

"A back bend? What does it do? Bend your back?" the best part about this, was that he was 100% honest with his question.

"Obviously…but that's not all it does." I answered crossing my arms.

"What else does it do?"

"Well, first you should know that's its commonly used by gymnasts. What you do is stand up straight and tall. Then slowly start bending back. When you start to feel your self-fall, reach your arms back to catch yourself. When you do this your body is automatically going to be forced into an arched position." Naruto crossed his arms and nodded his head as if he understood. I knew it didn't but my everlasting love to show off my intellect had already kicked in. Yeah I'm a know it all, so what. "When your arch, yes your spine is stretching, but not only that, your abdominal muscles, oblique's, and legs are working to keep you steady. The more you can arch, the more flexible your back is, and the longer you can hold it, the stronger your muscles are! Understand?" I asked him.

"Totally! A great ninja like me can understand anything! All you have to do is this right" before I could stop him he was already bending back.

"Naruto wait!" it was too late. Before he could even blink he rammed his head into the grass. I sighed and watched as he rolled around holding his head. I felt my eyebrow twitch in irritation. When he sat up I snapped.

"Naruto you idiot! Why make me waste my breath explaining if you weren't going to listen in the first place!" I yelled punching him in the head. He winced and mumbled an apology. I glared before I sighed.

"Geez, you should listen when someone is trying to teach you something" I was still annoyed but my rage was gone.

"I'm sorry Sakura! I'll get it right! Just you wait! Believe it!" he yelled jumping up. He was about to do it again before I grabbed him by the collar stopping him.

"Hold on you idiot! You were about to do it again!" I shook him with all my strength. I stopped and let him go. He fell to the ground gurgling and eyes spinning.

"Now pay attention! I'm going to show you how to do it! But first you should stretch out a little." He jumped up and was shouting once more. I showed him a few little stretches before getting back to the back bend. Sasuke had made himself comfortable by sitting down a few feet away. I wasn't sure if he was amused or annoyed by all this. "Right so now, I want you to do exactly as I do, all right?" I raised a finger in warning,

"Right!" he saluted me.

"Right… well first I want you do stand up straight. Straighten your back, but not so much that your sticking your chest out…which is what your already doing" I sighed.

"Hehe, oops" he said scratching his head.

"Anyway, here's the part you messed up. When you start bending back like this-" I said leaving back, " don't start arching your back yet. Just let your body fall back" I let my body fall further back, but before my back was completely parallel to the ground, I tilted my head back and my arms followed. My hands reached out, touching the lush green grass. "Then when you feel like your really going to fall, tilt your head so you can see the ground, and catch yourself" I said from my own back bend. Naruto nodded and tried to copy my exact movements. He almost did it…if only he hadn't let his hands slip.

"Ouch!" he cried out.

"Yeah, make sure you grip the grass. I didn't think about that one, sorry!" I said laughing lightly. He pushed aside his pain and tried again….and again…and again. On the fourth try he managed to finally get it.

"Hey! Sakura! Look! I did it! I did it!" he said happily. I laughed and bent down by his head.

"Congratulations! Now you can do a back bend!" I opened my eyes but what I was just grass. I looked up confused at first but then just hung my head in shame. "Naruto…that's not what you're supposed to do with that…" I lifted my head to see him walking while in the back bend towards Sasuke.

"Hey you jerk! Look at what I can do! Bet you're jealous huh! A cool ninja like me can do the best tricks! You're just a loser!" he said all this while walking back and forward, quickly might I add. Sasuke only snorted and turned his head away. I'm guessing he thought too highly of himself to argue back.

"Naruto, you're going to hurt yourself like that. Now get out of it before you do!" I snapped. Immediately he stopped walking and taunting Sasuke. He held the position for a few more seconds before turning around so I could see his face. I raised my eyebrow at him. "Well?" I asked.

"Its just…um…how do I get out of it?" he asked sheepishly. I face palmed. "Just lay your back on the floor."

"But…that sounds so lame! I wanna do it the same way you did!"

"You mean the kickback? I'm not to sure if you can do it just yet. At least not alone. Here, give me your feet" I said walking over. He seemed confused but complied nonetheless. When he put his left foot in my hand, all I did was, well flip them. I guess I used a little too much strength because he landed on his butt, rather hard.

"Whoa! That was cool!" he said laughing. I stared at him for a moment before telling him to stand up. Once again, we were both in a bridge now, only this time I was trying to teach him how to kickback.

"Okay, this is actually pretty simple. All you have to do is kickback. Just make sure you follow through. Don't just kick one leg and leave the other one there. But at the same time you don't want to kick to hard. Try it like this" I raised my left leg first and then proceeded to kick it back with my right following closely. I was in a handstand again but instead of placing my feet down I held it. "See that? My left leg was in the air first, but the moment I kicked, my right foot came up following it. And now I'm in a handstand. Think you can do it?"

"Of course! I am gonna be the Hokage! Believe it!" He tried to kick but each time he wasn't kicking hard enough. I let my legs fall forward and was in a bridge again.

"Do it with me now. Ready? Okay lift your left foot, and kick!" we both kicked back and I stood in a handstand. I looked over my shoulder to see Naruto grinning at me from the same position. "Hey you did it! Great job Naruto! This part has to be the easiest! All you do is bring your feet down!" I landed and watched as he followed. Granted, it wasn't as smooth as mine, but it was still good. The second he landed, he leaned back and for a moment I thought something was wrong until he landed, then flipped back. I laughed at his childish antics. He did it over and over while shouting "I did it! I'm gonna be Hokage!" It was cute how excited he was over something so silly, but I wasn't going to pop his bubble. I heard a snort and turned to see Sasuke watching Naruto with an annoyed look. I realized just how long we've been doing this. The sun is almost to the middle of the sky meaning it was around 10 or 11.

"Good morning Sasuke!" I said skipping over. He turned in my direction and looked warily at me. He nodded in return. I bent down in front of him and offered a smile. "Did you sleep well?" he only stared back. "Of course I did. After all I dreamed of my future. I had a husband, and children…it was really special" I said winking at him. He turned his head away grunting in annoyance but I had already seen the blush.

"Its useless telling me something like that. It has nothing to do with me. Besides, you're a ninja, you'll be lucky to live until your 20's. There's no point in getting your hopes up for having a family." He said darkly. I know he only said it because he was flustered, but still I was surprised. I could tell he regretted what he said by the way he tensed slightly. He turned his head slowly to see my reaction. I stood up straight and looked down on him. This has to be the first time Sasuke has ever actually looked his age. Right now, he really does look like a 12 year old boy. The way he was hunched over, the way he had his bangs covering his eyes, he was waiting for me to scold him. _I wonder if he's ever hoped for a family…_ I felt my eyes soften and I smiled down at him. His eyes narrowed in suspicion, probably guessing what I was thinking. The great Uchiha don't except pity. Before he could say anything else I answered.

"You're probably right. But I can still dream. And if I do, then I have a reason not to die. I have a reason to fight, a dream to reach" I said turning around. He seemed surprised but changed into a mask of anger. He probably wasn't really as mad as he was showing, but I knew it was his way of hiding his confusion.

"Naruto! Stop that right now! You're going to pull something if you keep it up! I yelled angrily. He stopped only to collapse on the ground. I sighed before walking over and sitting on the ground next to him. "What hurts" I said sighing again. He laughed before rubbing his back. "Figures. Turn around." I ordered. He complied quietly and turned exposing his back to me. "You shouldn't have done that. You might have hyperextended your back" I said scolding him.

"Hyper-what?" he asked as I started taking his jacket off.

"Hyperextension. It means you caused your lower back a great deal of stress. If you don't treat it correctly you could experience pain during your normal daily activities. Including sleeping patterns, and training." The last part got him. He started whining and begging me to fix it. "I'm trying to! If you don't stop squirming that I wont be able to!" he finally stopped and I was able to lift the bottom of his shirt. I placed my hand on his back and he tensed. Ignoring it I asked his "Where does it hurt" While he was explaining I had already spotted where the muscles were bulging. I put my hand on it and gently massaged the knots until they loosed. His tensed form relaxed and I had a suspicious feeling he was falling asleep. When I felt it was all gone, I let his shirt fall back down and stood up.  
"Hey, thanks Sakura. You sure know a lot about out bodies and stuff" me mumbled sleepily. I was about to snort when a voice interrupted.

"That's very true Naruto. We do seem to have a very skilled medic on our team. So young too, when exactly did your interest in medical ninjutst appear?" Kakashi's suspicious voice asked. He played it of lightly, but I know my Sensei. I was right, he was watching me.

"Recently actually, so I'm not very good at anything. I just happen to be a huge book worm is all" I laughed but it came out forced. He only stared. "Hey wait a minute…YOU"RE LATE!" Naruto and I screamed at him.

"Yes, yes Good morning to you too. Well aside from that I have something for the three of you" he stated rummaging through his bag. Naruto and I exchanged curious glances wondering what he could possibly have in store for us. I faked being surprised when he pullout an alarm clock and three boxed lunches. "Ok, its set for noon" he said pressing on the top button. We only stared. Kakashi went from smiling, to serious in just seconds. This alerted Naruto and Sasuke immediately, and I just played the role of the clueless girl teammate.

"Here are two bells. Your task is to take these from me. Before noon. Those who cannot get a bell by noon…get no lunch. I'll not only tie you to one of those stumps, but I'll eat it right in front of you." As if he commanded it himself, all three of our stomachs growled. From the annoyed looks on Naruto and Sasuke's faces, they understood.

"You only need to get one bell. There are only two so one of you will definitely be tied to a stump. And…the person who doesn't take a bell…FAILS!" his voice rang out over the clearing and we all froze. Naruto had gone pale and Sasuke looked like he was about to murder someone. Obviously failure was not an option for wither one. Seeing them, made me remember how serious this was the first time around. They wanted, no. They NEEDED this. I can't bring them down this time. Not again. I clenched my fists and waited for the ultimate test to begin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I'm late ): I know its been a long time since I've updated ): but here's chapter 5 so enjoy!**

It was hard to imagine doing this all over again. It's been so long since this has happened, but I still remember it like it was yesterday. I can remember how dire it was, how life changing this "training" was going to be. Thinking back now, it's all just really silly. I chanced a quick glance towards Naruto and Sasuke and saw exactly what I expected on their faces. Determination. To them, this was everything. Their bodies were all tense, arms tightening against their sid es, knees bending slightly, everything coiling up getting ready to explode. The wind blew making my braid lift up lightly before settling back down on my shoulder. I turned my attention back to Kakashi as he set the alarm clock down.

"Okay, its set for noon" he stated. I pretended to look confused just as my teammates were. "Here are two bells. Your task is to take these from me before noon. Those who cannot get a bell by noon…get no lunch. I'll not only tie you to one of those stumps but I'll eat right in front of you." I tried not to giggle when the agonizing look plastered on Naruto face, and the irritated one on Sasuke's.

"You only need to get one bell. There are only two, so one of you will definitely be tied to a stump." I small smile formed on my lips when I took a glance at Naruto's face. I wondered if the first time around he had that "I know its going to be me" face too. I turned back to Kakashi. He leaned forward holding the bells to his visible eye. Even this time around, I still got shivers. "And…the person who doesn't take a bell fails. So, at least one of you will be sent back to the Academy." The tension between the three of them was incredible. Its sad I never noticed. He stood up straighter cutting off the suffocating air. "You can even use your Shurikens. You won't succeed unless you come at me intending to kill." I tried not to scoff at Kakashi's ability to change moods to easily.

"But! You'll be in danger." I called out. I tried convey my emotions from the first time around. I waved my arms out and tried to twist my face to look worried, without making it seem forced.

"Yeah you're so slow you can't even dodge a…blackboard eraser! We'll kill you!" my little blonde headed fox said. He crossed his arms behind his head confidently. I looked at Kakashi. Through all the years we've been together, the missions, the lessons, the healings, everything Kakashi has never seemed so annoyed with Naruto's antics. I'll have to remember to ask Kakashi if Naruto has ever really annoyed him when were all-older. I bet he'd lie.

"In the real world, those with no talent often bark the loudest. Well, ignore Mr. Dead last and start when I say-" Kakashi was cut of when suddenly Naruto whipped out a kunai knife. He twirled it in his fingers before grasping it firmly, charging at Kakashi. Before, all I did was turn around surprised but this time, seeing as I don't hate his guts, I was standing a lot closer. I moved before he plowed me down to the ground. It was a quick step, graceful and perfect, just like a reflex. Still, a small gasp came out of my mouth as I sidestepped and watched him charge like a severely pissed off bull. Kakashi has him pinned in a second. The kuni that was once in Naruto's firm grip was now pointing to the back of his own head. I stepped back, heart pounding from the adrenaline rush my body just released. Naruto's sudden killer intent had all my senses turn on in a second. My body shook and I couldn't hear what Kakashi said.

_I almost killed him._ _I almost killed him. Naruto, I almost killed you!_ My right hand was resting on my kunai. My hands shook and my legs were visibly trembling. I knew the war had changed me, but this was too much. Any threat I felt…I automatically readied myself to counter. Images of the war and all the times I feared my life was going to end were shut out when Kakashi had yelled to start. I jumped away a few seconds after Naruto and Sasuke. I had no doubt Kakashi noticed.

I cursed silently from under the bush I was hiding. I waited and watched as Naruto came out and challenged Kakashi. Watching the fight had calmed my nerves and I felt myself enjoying the scene. Kakashi started to lecture Naruto on the Ninja Fighting lessons and I laugh to myself when he pulled out the book. Naruto was completely thrown off and again I laughed a little louder. I paid more attention when Naruto charged once again only time I saw all the mistakes he made. When Kakashi bent down behind Naruto I panicked. Naruto had told me over and over about his nightmares from Kakashi's next attack. Of course I laughed but when Naruto explained in detail just how bad it hurt…well I saw things differently. I jumped out from under my bush and yelled out to him.

"Naruto! Get out of there now!" but it was too late. I saw the glint in his eye, his fingers pressed together. He shot his arms forward and…his fingers went into Naruto's butt.

"Hidden Leaf Ancient Taijutst Supreme Technique A 1,000 years of pain!" and with that…Naruto was sent flying across the field holding his butt screaming. I winced and shuddered at the thought of what Naruto had said.

_"Sakura…he…he…penetrated me!" _At first I laughed my ass off. It was funny as hell but then it hit me…that really must have hurt. Having fingers shoved up your butt whol-

"Um Sakura… I can see you" Kakashi said. I snapped my head up and saw Kakashi staring weirdly at me. I flinched back in real fear and wondered if I should fight him now or run like hell. "I'm guessing you're next then?" he asked putting his hands together.

I ran like hell.

With a very girlish "eep!" I jumped back into the bushes and ran for a different location. Naruto and Kakashi's fight continued and I shuddered thinking about Kakashi penetrating my butt…until I realized how bad that sounded.

_W-what the hell! That's so nasty!_ I blushed furiously at the images pouring into my head. I had to slap myself to get them out.

_Stupid old pervert. Putting nasty thoughts into my head. As IF that would happen. It's all because of those stupid porn books. Making him into a nasty old dirty fart. He probably goes around the village at night and steals women to fulfill his sick fantasies! He would probably do worse things to me! That pedobear would probably have raped me! Shove me to the ground and-_

"OH MY GOD!" I shouted out loud. I jumped out of my bush, face on fire. I was about to punch myself when Naruto's voice stopped me.

"Sakura?" he questioned. I looked over confused but stopped. All train of thought vanished at the sight of Naruto hanging upside down…from a tree. I fell over laughing holding my gut. "Hey! S-Sakura don't laugh! Help me get out of here!" he whined. I stood up wiping away the tears and strolled over. By now Kakashi and Sasuke have to be going at it so it was safe.

"Naruto how did you get caught it such a lame trap" I said with my hands on my hips. He laughed sheepishly and scratched his head. I sighed and pulled out a kunai. "Watch out I'm going to cut it" I threw the kunai at the rope, "But be careful there's another rope" I stopped when Naruto landed… right on the said rope. There was a long moment of silence between us before he whined out my name.

"_Saaaaaakura_ I need your hel-" he started.

"Oh you need a LOT of help you twerp!" I yelled throwing another kunai harshly. He fell with a thud and my eyebrow twitched. "We need to hurry up and make a plan before Kakashi gets back" I had barley managed to finish my sentence when I felt Kakashi's presence behind me. I Shoved Naruto (who had just managed to stand up again) away and turned with a kunai already in my hand. He brought down his own and I heard the clash the metal scrape together. I ignored the images of the war that tried to distract me and managed to land a kick on Kakashi. I got his leg and he stumbled for a second. I backed off knowing I wasn't going to win this alone.

"Naruto I need your help!" immediately he was at my side his own kunai hand. "We have to find a way to do this together. You go in and ill back you up!" I said to him. Kakashi narrowed his eyes. In one second he was standing five feet away, the next he was right in front of me. He grabbed my arm and twisted his body launching me in the air. I couldn't breathe. I felt my body flying through the air, the wind whipping my braid angrily around me. I could have easily landed the fall but then that would have revealed too much. I forced my body to stay the way it was and hoped the bushes would land my fall. Except I didn't land on any bushes. Kakashi was a real jerk sometimes.

My back hit the rough bark of the tree and a gasp escaped my mouth. It didn't help that I was upside down when I hit it. I fell in a heap landing on my neck. A sharp pain rose from my spine and traveled up to my neck. I stayed there just trying to breath through the pain.

"Hey! Kakashi that was to much!" I heard Naruto frantically yell. If Kakashi would have been further from the tree it wouldn't have been so bad. But considering Kakashi was about…4 feet from the tree, he might as well as slammed me right into it himself. The momentum of his throw never fell. I rolled over breathing hard trying to find a way to stand up. If I did, I wondered if Kakashi would see that as suspicious. I opted for awkwardly raising myself in an angle that didn't hurt…too badly. Kakashi hadn't said a word. Naruto ran at him just as Sasuke had come running into view. Judging from his face, he saw what happened. And he agreed with Naruto. Before either one could do anything the bell rang loudly signaling the test was over. They both stopped a few feet from Kakashi. They looked pissed and confused, like they didn't know if they should keep going or stop. They stopped.

Just like before, we never got a bell. A few minutes later Naruto was tied up, and Sasuke was sitting on the floor. Kakashi set me down carefully next to Naruto's stump. I winced when I touched the floor but thanked him nonetheless. He seemed surprised but nodded.

"Oh don't you three look hungry." He said as our stomachs roared. We all made faces but said nothing. "By the way, something about the training…" he started and Naruto and Sasuke's heads shot up. I faked the act of surprise and acted accordingly. When he dropped the bomb about giving up as Ninjas I faked anguish just as well.

"Quit as ninjas?! What does that mean?!" Naruto yelled furiously. He pulled at his rope, hands and feet swinging wildly. I stayed quite and narrowed my eyes slightly at Kakashi. Kakashi kept his gaze mutual while Naruto and Sasuke were glaring furiously. "Okay Okay! SO we couldn't get the bells but why do we have to quit!" he yelled louder. His hands were clenching into fists turning his knuckles white. He was itching to punch Kakashi.

"Because all of you are just punks who don't deserve to be ninjas." Hearing him say that…reminded me when he died. The few moments after I had gotten to him, seeing his life bleed out of his body. My charka was low, really, really low but I didn't care. I started giving him my life energy to keep him live but it still wasn't enough. I held his head close and cried for him to stay with me.

_Sensei! You have to stay here okay! We need you! Naruto need you! Sasuke needs you! I need you! Don't close your eyes please, please. I stared down into his eyes and prayed he wouldn't give up. He stared back and for the first time ever Kakashi looked…proud of me. The look he had always given Naruto and Sasuke…was finally on me. He raised a bloodied hand to face, cupping my cheek. The other went to the tip of his mask. Mt heart pounded and ice shot through my veins. Somewhere above me kunai clashed and someone tackled an enemy that was about to take me down. I didn't even flinch. I didn't want him to pull it down. I knew what it meant. _

_ "No. Please Sensei, don't." I begged him but he slipped it down anyway. His face was so beautiful. He was smiling at me. He stroked my cheek softly and I sobbed harder. I knew it now. He already accepted it. I wouldn't. I pushed more of my life into him. His smile grew softer and he squeezed my cheek. I looked down at him, tears making my vision blurry. _

_ "Sakura, I'm so sorry." He sighed but it sounded more like a cough. "You don't deserve this" his hand started to slip but I caught and kept it pressed to my cheek. I wanted to close my eyes, I didn't want to see what was coming next… but I had to. He was my sensei and he deserved that much. I leaned into his hands and looked down at his fading eyes. When they met they widen slightly but then settled on that same look he gave me a few moments ago. Kakashi was dying in my arms while I watched, and he was proud of me. _

The memory faded quickly when Naruto screamed Sasuke's name. I looked up to find Sasuke pinned down under Kakashi, his foot pressed down on his head. I met Kakashi's gaze and winced. It was so harsh and…cruel.

"Are you guys underestimating ninjas? Why do you think were divided into teams and are doing this training.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. My voice was light…hesitant. I know I sounded scared but it fit the moment so I let it pass.

"Basically you guys are not understanding the answer to this test." Kakashi pushed down harder on Sasuke's head.

"Answer?" Naruto tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Yes. The answer that helps you pass this test" came Kakashi's mock reply.

"So when are you going to tell us?" I demanded after a few moments of silence. My voice was stronger now, clear and confident. He muttered something low before Naruto exploded with anger. He was never very patient.

"Ahh! Damn it! What's the answer already!" He yelled furiously.

Kakashi's face darkened. His eye narrowed and I knew what he was thinking about. My own eyes darkened at the thought of who he was thinking about right now…and who was the one who killed him. I pushed guilt down and focused on the present threat.

"Its…Teamwork." His voice came out deep and vicious. I shivered slightly at the venom that spilled from his mouth. "The three of you working together may have gotten the bells." I sat straighter and all eyes turned at my sudden movement. I winced and held one hand at my back, the other on Naruto stump to hold myself up.

"What do you mean by teamwork! There are only two bells Sensei! Even if we worked together and get the bells, one of us would still fail. That's not teamwork! In the end we would end up fighting each other!" I panted slightly and felt my cheeks flush. Kakashi gaze met mine but it wasn't cold or hard. Just neutral. Emotionless.

"The purpose is to see whether you can forget about your own interests and successfully work together under these designed circumstances. Yet…you guys…" His eyes snapped to Naruto. His glare returned but it wasn't so malicious now. It was more like a teacher scolding his students.

"Naruto you were just running around by yourself" Naruto winced and pressed back into the stump. Kakashi looked down to Sasuke next.

"Sasuke! You just assumed the other would get in the your way and tried to do everything yourself" Sasuke looked down at the ground, well glared is more like it. Finally his head snapped down to me, his final target. The second his glare met time I thought of my sensei who died in my arms. I winced before he even said a word. He noticed and his gaze softened slightly.

"Sakura, you surprised me. I thought one of you was finally going to understand the test. Until you told Naruto to attack me head on while you "backed him up"" his voice was notably softer with me but it still had an edge to it. "If the two of you would have come at me together then you might have had a chance. Sasuke would have seen you two fighting together and realized the same. You showed leadership skills, though they were slight." I stopped and stared open mouthed at him. Was he…complementing me? "You made a leader decision. Only problem…it would have gotten you all killed" the words came out so harsh, cold. I turned down my head in shame, real shame. Even though I did it all on purpose, still hearing it come out like that was…embarrassing. I knew Naruto and Sasuke were watching me but I refused to meet anyone's gaze. Hearing Kakashi say about getting my team killed was hitting a little to close to home.

"The duties are done by the team. Of course superior individual ability is important to a ninja but what's even more important is teamwork." His voice sounded much lighter now but I still refused to look up. Individual play that disrupts the team can put your comrades in danger. And even get you killed. For example…" In a second he was up, kicking Sasuke forward and flashing behind me. A kunai pressed to my throat, I gasped as Kakashi held an arm around my waist.

"Sasuke! Kill Naruto or Sakura dies!" Naruto yelled in alarm and looked between Sasuke and me. Sasuke looked really confused. He met my eyes and…well I don't know what happened. Whatever he saw it turned his head away, jaw clenching. "You see? If a hostage is taken, you will have to make tough choices and then die." He pulled back the Kunai from my throat and eased me back to the ground. Naruto and Sasuke's bodies relaxed physically. When all the tension left their bodies Naruto slumped against the stump and Sasuke fell back on the ground.

"You will be risking your lives in these duties. Look at this " he said walking over to very familiar stone. "The numerous names carved on this stone. These are ninjas who are recognized as heroes of the village." I started at the stone and more guilt came crashing down. I tried to swallow a lump in my throat. It didn't work.

"Hey hey hey!" I flinched when Naruto called out. I turned my head to the side and squeezed my eyes shut. My hands clenched the grass, ripping chunks out. My whole body trembled.

_Not this. I can't hear this now. I can't deal with this. Please Naruto don't…._

"I've decided to get my name carved on that stone too! Hero! Hero! That's what I'll become!" Tears rolled down my cheeks but I held my breath. Hearing him say that it too much. A deep anguish exploded from my heart and I lowered my head to the ground. _Naruto you have no idea…_

But…they aren't just normal heroes…." I felt my shoulders shake while I was trying to hold back sobs. This was agonizing.

"Oh yeah?! Then what kind are they?!" He questioned. I could hear the smile on his face. Kakashi stayed quiet. "What, What!" Naruto pushed.

"They are all heroes who died while on duty," he said quietly. I could picture Naruto's smiling face faltering, then crumbling into sadness and regret. My body shook with each sob I tried to conceal.

"This is a memorial. My best friend's name is also carved here…" he trailed off. Finally one small and quiet sob leaked. I felt their eyes on my back but stay where I was. I wasn't crying hysterically or anything, just crying softly, barley making whimpers.

"Sakura…" Naruto said quietly.

"You guys…I'll give you one more chance. But after lunch I'll make it tougher to get the bells. Those who still wish to challenge can eat lunch but don't give any to Naruto."

"What? Why!" Naruto whined.

"It's punishment for trying to eat by yourself. Or did you forget about that? Now, if anyone gives him any food, they will fail immediately. Got it?" The tears still rolled down. They had no idea the pain, the agonizing pain that my heart was releasing. I wanted to cry loudly, cry hysterically and pound my fists into the ground. I had to remind myself it was useless. I was back and I had a second chance. I tried to control my breathing, they came out in short pants, quite but rapid. I could feel the heat coming off the grass from my breath and I tried to focus on the voices around me. Slowly I pushed down the feelings of despair and my sobs turned into hiccups. The sounds of footsteps coming towards me made me stiffen. I could tell it was Kakashi by the way his steps were quiet and light. He knelt down by my head. I waited a few seconds before lifting my head slowly. Just before I could meet his gaze he put his hand on my head.

"Sorry. My comments earlier about killing your teammates probably didn't go well with the memorial did it? Don't take it to personally, I just wanted you to understand, which clearly you have." He ruffled my hair softly and I looked up through my now messy bangs. I could see myself through this headband. I looked…. like a little girl. Like a 12-year-old girl crying because she…I don't know, was sad? In pain? I could tell me was smiling by the way his mask was wrinkling by the sides of his mouth. He ruffled my hair one more time before standing up. "Remember what I said" his voice was harsh, nothing like the soothing voice he just used. In a flash, he was gone and I was alone with my teammates. There was an awkward silence in the air and I could tell the other two were trying to find a way to break it. I sat up abruptly, ignoring the pain in my back and wiped my tears before turning around to face them. They looked at me wearily, clearly showing they had no idea to console me.

"Sorry, guess I can be a bit of a cry baby sometimes." I rubbed my arm and flashed them a guilty smile. Naruto immediately absorbed my mood in an instant.

"No your not! Sakura I though you were cool!" he cried kicking his legs around. I looked at his legs wondering if that was his way of showing emphasis. I raised my eyebrow when I met his gaze.

"You think I'm cool because I cried?" I couldn't hide my skepticism.

"Yes! Wait, no! I mean, you were cool when you fought Kakashi! Until he, well you know. Threw you against the tree and you fell….But it was a cool fall! What that didn't sound right either" for the next few minutes Sasuke and I watched as he fumbled with his words.

"Quit talking already. You're making yourself look stupid." Sasuke said with a very bored tone. Naruto turned, anger flared through his eyes. He stuck out his bottom jaw and I swear I saw smoke come out of his nose. His cheeks turned red from embarrassment and he shot his legs forward, doing a weird pinching motion. He was trying to grab Sasuke with his feet.

"Who are you calling stupid, stupid!" Naruto roared as Sasuke took a step back to avoid his "pincher" legs. Sasuke crossed his arms and his trademark smirk spread across his lips.

"The only loser that got tied to a stump." That was all it took. They started arguing. Back and forth throwing insults at each other. I was suddenly reminded of two angry ducks quaking at one another. I started giggling to myself enjoying this as much as possible. Finally when they quieted down I noticed that they were staring at me.

"Sorry, was I laughing that loud?" I rubbed my jaw. It hurt from laughing so much.

"No, you just look happier now" Naruto said. I felt my eyes widen and I smiled. A real big and happy smile. I placed my hands on Naruto's stump and started lifting myself up. Naruto shifted around the ropes to try and help me.

"Hey Sakura should you really be moving? I mean what about your back?" he honestly looked concerned. I felt another smile cross my lips, which I didn't bother hiding.

"It's okay. Its better if I start moving anyway. Kakashi Sensei will be back soon so if I don't start getting used to it now I'll just get in the way." I struggled to keep my back straight but it was really hard considering the position I was in. A warm hand on my back made me stop. Another hand was on mine, helping me up. I looked into Sasuke's eyes. His face was only a few inches away and she could feel his soft breath on her cheek. His eyes, which I had always thought were onyx, were actually a very, very dark gray. They were very soft and gentle. Different from the cold-hearted killer I knew. It was almost like a melted gunmetal color. I was absolutely mesmerized.

"Thank you." I whispered. He seemed to realize how close we were and he stepped back muttering something under his breath. He turned away and walked towards where the lunches had been placed. When he picked them up he walked over, handing one to me then sat down next to…. a very jealous looking Naruto. I guess seeing Sasuke help me stand wasn't settling well with him. Before he could whine I opened my bento and pulled out the chopsticks.

"Here, eat up Naruto!" I said holding out some rice. Naruto started down at the chopsticks with wide eyes. _He's staring like I just ripped out my own heart!_

"Its not going to bite Naruto" I said with slight annoyance. He looked into my eyes before they opened even wider.

"Sakura no! If Kakashi-sensei sees you you'll get in trouble! Ill be fine! I don't need to eat!" he got cut off by a very strange roar. I swear I was about to hide under a bush from a t-rex attack but it was only his stomach….ONLY. Naruto's cheeks flushed and he slumped against his stump. Misery washed over his face and he looked down at the rice.

"Just eat it loser. If you're hungry you're only going to get in the way. We all need to be in sync if were going to get those bells." He finished with a glance between us both before he stopped on me.

"Sasuke's right. We all need to work together if we want to pass this test. So eat up! You don't want to lose to Sasuke do you?" I said playfully. Sasuke snorted and Naruto immediately started ranting about he's number one. I laughed before holding the rice closer to his mouth. "Good! Now open up!" Naruto looked down before turning into a tomato. I tried not to giggle as he swallowed and leaned forward. His mouth closed on the rice and he pulled back. He chewed the rice slowly, savoring the flavor. When he swallowed I saw Sasuke turn away in huff. _Wonder what his problem is?_

"Thank you Sakura! That was-" he was cut off by a sudden explosion. The force of the shock wave knocked me forward and I hit the floor with a heavy thud. Sasuke was kneeling above me in an instant, covering me protectively from Kakashi.

"You guys!" Kakashi yelled furiously. We all flinched under his harsh glare. Sasuke tensed above me, readying for a fight. "Pass" he said with nothing but love. I swear I saw an actual heart come out of his heart. Sasuke's face fell into a complete dumfounded mask. It was actually kind of cute on him. He blinked a few times before a scowl took its place. Naruto looked like he just peeded himself. I looked up at Kakashi standing over us, hands on his hips. His eyes curved upward giving the only hint that he was smiling.

"Pass? But why?" I asked sitting up. Sasuke stood up the second I had moved.

"You guys are the first. Everyone else would just do whatever I told them. They were all just morons." I was debating whether or not to let my smile out. I loved his next speech. It saved my life every time it needed to be saved. "A ninja must see underneath the underneath. Those who break the rules and codes of the ninja world are called trash. But you know what?"

"Those who don't take care of their comrades…are lower than trash" I muttered without thinking. Three heads turned over to me. Kakashi seemed slightly surprised but nodded his head. For a moment we shared the same gaze, one of pain and deep everlasting sorrow. I gave him a small smile.

"Right. That's ends the training. All of you pass! Okay! Starting tomorrow Team Seven will begin its duties!" He gave us a thumbs up and Naruto and I shared a huge smile. Sasuke just flashed his famous smirk.

"Yay! I did it! I did it! Ninja! Ninja! Ninja!" Naruto yelled tearing up. I almost wanted to cry myself! We were officially a team again! I jumped off the ground lifting my arms up and yelling with joy.

"Were a team! We did it guys!" I cut Naruto lose and we both started doing cartwheels and flips all over the training grounds. "Sasuke! Were officially a team now! " I yelled running over to him. I jumped out and grabbed his hand. He jumped back in surprise but I was already walking over to Kakashi. Wrapping one arm around Kakashi's waist, and the other around Sasuke's I smiled between them. Sasuke seemed dazed and Kakashi just smiled. Naruto had run over throwing an arm around Sasuke's shoulder literally knocking him into annoyance. Naruto and me had the biggest goofy-ist smiles on our faces. "This is it guys! Were a real Ninja team now! Were going to be together for a long, long time!" I squeezed the boys closer feeling pure happiness bubble in my chest. I couldn't contain my happiness. Naruto laughed out loud and seemed just as excited as I was. Sasuke grumbled in annoyance and Kakashi was still just smiling at us all. I stepped forward, turning to take a look at the three of them. I took a mental picture of this moment.

"Hey Naruto! I'm feeling up for some ramen! Where's that place your always talking about?" His face blew up. I swear he was throwing up rainbows and farting unicorns.

"Oh you mean Ichiraku Ramen! That place is the best!" he jumped around excitedly.

"Alright sounds good! I'll race you there!" I said taking off towards the village. I heard him shout a 'hey' before his footsteps were behind me. "Hey Sasuke! Are you really going to let Naruto beat you!" I said over my shoulder. When I turned back he was already passing Naruto.

'What the-hey!" Naruto flared. I laughed out loud. This moment was amazing, the wind on my face, blowing my hair back, the sun shining down! There wasn't even a cloud in the sky. Everything was perfect…until I noticed Sasuke running straight at me. His smirk was in place when I my eyes widen and I started running faster. I could still hear Naruto yelling right behind me too. I laughed again, this time hearing Naruto's laugh right beside me, Sasuke gave a small chuckle as we all raced do a ramen shop. Yeah, everything was perfect.

Until we got there panting and dying from running to see Kakashi sitting there already. "Huh, I thought you would get here faster. Guess I know what's first on out training list" he said in a sing-song voce. Did I mention that he could be a real jerk sometimes?

_**Hello everyone again! I just wanted to apologize again ): College got in the way with all my finals, plus I have a job now so I barley have any free time! But I promise I'm going to try harder to keep updating! Please read and review! (: **_


	6. Chapter 6

Everything had been going well these last few days. Things were simple, calm and fun. With the completion of 10 missions so far things were going steady. Well, as steady as being around Naruto could be. Take now for example, wondering around the forest searching for our little target was pretty steady...until Naruto messed it up. "_Feh."_

"AH! Stupid cat!" I sighed and came out from behind my tree. Naruto was on the floor getting mauled by out target. A cat. _"Hokage my foot."_

"That's what you get for scaring it you moron." I laughed. I expected a long whine of complains but trying to talk while getting a mouth full of cat-fist seemed pretty complicated.

"Are you sure this is the target Tora?" came Kakashi's voice through my ear piece, who was no doubt sitting in a tree somewhere reading his stupid book.

"Yeah we're sure," Sasuke said coming out from his own tree.

"Did you confirm the red ribbon on its ear?" Sasuke gave a quick glance at the cat before answering.

"Confirmed." He sounded like he was dying of boredom.

"Well then capture of the lose pet "Tora" is complete!"

"Hurray!" I said happily. I bent down to Naruto who was still getting his butt handed to him. Sucks that he can't fight off a cat.

"How you holding up Naruto" I said teasingly.

"Sak- AH THAT WAS MY EAR YOU BASTARD! SAKURA HELP ME!"

"...But you're doing such a great job! I'd hate to get in the way!" I laughed when he started crying.

"Hey, loser. Stop playing around and lets get going already." I looked up to see Sasuke walking over with a very annoyed face.

"Playing! Does it LOOK like I'm playing to you!" Somehow Naruto managed to pull the cat off his face and away from him. "Here, if your so cool, YOU take it!" then he threw the cat at Sasuke.

Wait. What!?

"Naruto! You idiot! It's going to maul his beautiful face!" I punched Naruto down and watched the cat fly at Sasuke. Naruto yelped out after getting a face full of dirt but I ignored it. I have to admit, I've seen Sasuke do plenty of impressive things but this one takes the cake. He didn't even DO anything. Just crossed his arms and...glared at it.

Tora stopped.

Mid flight.

And just.

Stood there.

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled furiously.

"That is SO not fair! How did it just stop! It was IN the AIR! AH!" He started rolling around and yelling in frustration. I walked over and bent down next to Tora who still hadn't moved.

"Jeez Sasuke what did you do to it?" I waved a hand in his face and he didn't even blink. It was just staring off into the distance.

"He stole its soul! That's what!" Yelled Naruto. In a second he was crouched next to me studying the cat. He even went as far as poking him.

"Stole its soul?" I repeated laughing.

"Yeah you know, Sasuke favorite hobby. He enjoys sucking the life of pour innocent people," He paused for a moment and then added quickly "And eating the souls and laughter of children." There was only silence as the wind blew in an eerie howl. Until I threw my head back and let out my own howl of laughter. Naruto, who is now encouraged, went on ahead and laughed along with me.

"Naruto, I think now is the time to run" Kakashi chuckled appearing in a puff of smoke. "That's goes for you too Sakura." That was the moment I felt the presence of the devil behind me. I froze. Slowly we turned our heads behind us. I swear it was death himself. I hadn't even moved when Naruto just decided to shoved me towards Sasuke. "_Brilliant idea. Punk ass little BIT-"_

"Take her! It was her idea!" Naruto yelled running away.

"Naruto you traitor! You better hope Sasuke kills you or I WILL!" I yelled when I hit the floor.

"Sorry Sakura! I have to make Sacrifices if I want to be Hokage! I'll never forget you!" he yelled disappearing. I was about to yell another threat when I remembered, well you know, that I was about to freaking DIE. I looked up slowly to see Sasuke standing over me, arms crossed. He was glaring and I laughed nervously.

"Did I mention how good you look today?" He turned his nose up and snorted. Then in a poof, he was gone. "Wha? A clone? Then the real Sasuke is..." I felt an evil smile worm its way across my mouth. Just then a high-pitched Scream was tearing across the forest. I heard Kakashi laugh and I kept smiling. Until I noticed that Tora was still in the same exact spot... staring at nothing. Another eerie howl.

"I'm starting to think Sasuke really did steal its soul," muttered Kakashi.

"Oh! My cute little Tora-chan! I was so worried!" Exclaimed the very large woman. Well not any woman, she is actually the Fire Country Lord's wife, Madam Shijimi. I flinched when the sounds of bones cracking. The poor kitten was being crushed to death. I laughed nervously when he started clawing at the air to get away.

"Gyahahaha! In your face you stupid cat! That's what you get!" Naruto yelled laughing. Tora only cried more.

"No wonder he ran away" I whispered quietly. Kakashi chuckled behind me. We watched as the fa- I mean plump, woman walked over to the Hokage and paid her fee. As soon as she left the room we turned to receive our next mission.

"Now…Kakashi's team number 7, your next duty is…Babysitting an elders grandson, shopping in the neighboring village, and helping with potato digging.

"_3,2,1 and-"_

"NO! NO! NO! No thank you!" Naruto yelled holding his arms in a cross.

"_Bingo"_

"I want to do, you know, a more incredible mission! Find us a better one!" he yelled furiously. Its hard not to smile when he acts like…well Naruto. "_or a Brat."_

"You idiot! You are just a rookie!" Iruka yelled slamming his arms down." My mouth turned down into a slight scowl, Iruka always kind of annoyed me. He was too…clingy. The Hokage pulled his cap down sighing. "Everyone starts of with simple duties and works their way up!" I swear I could see the veins popping out of his neck. "_One, two…damn only two? You can do better that that Naruto"_

"But! But! We keep getting the crappiest possible duties!" Countered Naruto. _"Three,four,five,six"_

Kakashi laughed nervously before punching Naruto down. "Be quiet you" he muttered. I chuckled a little and Sasuke shook his head. The Hokage cleared his throat before staring to lecture on missions. Immediately my brain shut off.

"_There is NO way I'm listening to all this again!"_

"Ah, does he really have to go through all this? Can't he just give us a better mission" I whispered. I got surprised looks from all three teammates. "Well its true! Just because I'm not rude about doesn't mean I don't agree." I whispered harshly. I crossed my arms and closed my eyes.

"Its just…unexpected from you Sakura." Kakashi said carefully.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said turning to face him. I raised my eyebrow and he scratched his head and gave another nervous laugh.

"Your usually just so…heavy" Naruto said like he was deep in thought. Kakashi and Sasuke both flinched. I looked down at him sitting on the floor. I crossed my arms feeling my eyebrow twitching. I waited a few seconds before I answered.

"Are you calling me fat?" I accused leaning down. All three of them tensed up. Sasuke even shifted away from me. Naruto's whole face turned blue. "You little! I'm going to-" just when I was about to ring his little neck Kakashi stepped forward.

"Actually! When I think Naruto meant was that you're usually one to follow the rules exactly as given. By "heavy" I'm sure he meant heavy as in "strict" not "weight"." He gave me a small smile but considering the sweat that slowly rolled down his temple I know he was praying I would buy his speech. I looked down at Naruto who was still blue.

"Is that true?" I demanded. I placed my hands on my hips and glared as hard as I could. Naruto opened his mouth but before he could answer a loud yell made us all turn back to the Hokage.

"Hey listen!" His gruff voice called out. Kakashi apologized sheepishly while Naruto fumed down on the floor.

"Ah! All you DO is give lectures like that! But you know what! I'm not the troublemaking brat you still think I am!"

_ "Pffft. No. Your worse. But the funny thing is, no matter how old you get, your always going to be a troublemaking knuckleheaded brat. _

I smiled just thinking about it. Kakashi sighed next to me and I knew he was already worrying about the lectures HE'S gonna get. Naruto crossed his arms and pouted like the proud 5 year old he is.

"Okay," the Hokage said slowly. His eyes danced mischievously under his cap. Then with a sly smile he continued, "If you want it that much…I'll give you a C-rank mission. It's a protection mission of a certain individual." He put his hands together and rested his saggy chin on them. Something bubbled up in my chest but I pushed it away before it could grasp me. Naruto started on his rant trying to guess who out special "individual" is. I just scowled and crossed my arms.

"Hey, will you come here?" Iruka called out. My scowl got worse when I smelled the booze. Sasuke shot me a quick glance before looking back at the door curiously.

"What? What is this? They're all a bunch of super brats! Especially…. The short one with the stupid looking face. Are you really a Ninja?" _"Oh how I missed him."_

Don't get me wrong, its not like I hate the guy, I actually really like him. I spent the most time with the old drunk but that doesn't mean I approve of his….upcoming actions. Naruto burst laughing.

"Haha! Who's the short one with the stupid face…" He stopped when he saw me snickering.

"Well, I wonder who that could possibly be," I said using his head as an elbow rest. I put my hand under my chin and turned towards Sasuke. "Sasuke who do you think it is?" I snickered more as Naruto stopped moving. I saw his face turn red and I backed off just as he jumped out.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" I just laughed and Sasuke snorted. Kakashi caught him just in time giving him another punch to the head.

"What's the point of killing the person we're supposed to protect? Idiot." Watching him mutter on the floor and rubbing his head was even cuter but sir-drinks a lot interrupted my fun. I scowled when he leaned forward blasting me with his nasty beer breath. I took a step back and glared. Sasuke sent me another glance before scowling at Tazuna. He probably smelled his breath.

"I am the super expert bridge builder Tazuna. I expect you to provide me super protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge." Naruto grunted and Kakashi gave him a flick to the head. Tazuna scoffed and stumbled out with Kakashi following. Sasuke started next and then it was just the knuckle-head left. He obviously was still angry considering the way he was grumbling down on the floor. I sighed before bending my knees and offering my hand. I could see Iruka hovering in the background. I snorted inwardly. "_Back off. I got this."_

"Common grumpy. Shouldn't you be more excited? You got what you wanted didn't you? A real mission. Don't let bottle head over there blow it for you," I offered a small smile. He looked up with his eyes opening up completely. "Well? Are you going to let him beat you or what?" I asked again. He started for a few more seconds before that big goofy grin ripped across his mouth. My heart fluttered and I blinked back surprised. He took my hand and hoisted himself up.

"No way! There's no way an old drunk loser is gonna get the better of me! I'm gonna be Hokage! Believe it!" he yelled jumping up. He kept talking but I couldn't hear anything he said. My mind was still haze from the look in his eyes just now. He seemed so…

"Hey Sakura? Are you listening? I said lets go get some ramen!" I finally snapped back into focus when Naruto was waving his hand in my face.

"What? No way! Not after you called me fat! I'm never eating ramen with you again!" I yelled running out the door. From Naruto's point of view I probably looked upset, from mine, I was laughing my ass off.

"What? No! How can you say that Sakura! Ramen is to good to give up! And you're not fat!" he yell after me. From behind him I could hear the Hokage laughing and Iruka sighing. It was a perfect way to end another day.


End file.
